Curiosity
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: Even if it was just for one moment, and even if her boy toy attacked him afterwards, he would like to feel her lips against his. JacobRosalie, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight!_

_**Summary: Even if it was just for one moment, and even if her boy toy attacked him afterwards, he would like to feel her lips against his. JacobRosalie, oneshot**_

_Yet another one of my guilty pleasures. This one is even more crack-tastic than JasperBella! Lol, I hope you enjoy it. _

* * *

**Curiosity**

* * *

She was perfect.

It was cliché, he knew, but in every way he could think of, Rosalie Hale was utterly _flawless_.

When he was around her, he wanted them to just be people - not werewolf and vampire, but two people, with no trace of animosity between them.

Just two people.

He knew he had formerly thought of her as an ice queen, a bitch, arrogant and selfish, but…

When she looked at Renesmee, he knew she truly had a kind, warm heart, despite her cold, hard skin. Rosalie looked at her niece with unadulterated love and adoration, much like everyone else in the Cullen household, but…differently.

She looked at Nessie in a way similar to Bella - with motherly love.

That proved to him that she was human. Maybe not in the traditional sense of the word, but these vampires weren't the monsters he once thought them to be.

Jacob would think of her in a way he used to think of Bella. But not in the same way, exactly. He had imprinted after all, and he was somehow captivated by the breathtaking blonde vampire.

He wanted to know how it felt to have her stony lips pressed hard against his.

He wanted to feel the cold touch of her skin, pressed against his unnaturally hot temperature.

Jacob wanted to see the contrast between his russet skin tone and her deathly pale one. Like the snow and the earth, meshed together perfectly.

He wanted to know if her wavy, sunny colored locks felt as soft as they looked. The werewolf wanted to feel the strands between his fingers. Wanted to know the sounds she would make if they kissed as passionately as he had seen Edward kiss Bella…

Jacob shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. Suddenly, he felt slightly guilty. Nessie was laying asleep in the spare crib they kept at the Cullens' residence. She looked so peaceful, so calm… She was his imprint, and here he was imagining kissing another woman!

He chalked it up to hormones. After all, he had to wait a while for Nessie to get fully grown, and even then he knew it would be hell actually getting her away from her overly protective father.

But Jacob knew he would wait for Nessie, no matter how long it took. No matter how many times Edward threatened to kill him. He'd wait for the little half-vampire forever and a day.

Until she could truly be his, Jacob felt he had the right to ponder, however strange his wonderment would be.

Ponder about Rosalie, mostly.

She seemed to take up most of his thoughts lately, and it scared him. It was probably because she was always around Nessie, and since Jacob was her imprint, they were practically a package deal.

He sighed as he watched Nessie sleep. She turned over and yawned, creamy chocolate eyes opening and immediately connecting with his darker ones.

"Jake…" She drawled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes in an adorable manner.

He briefly wondered with Rosalie would've looked like if she did that - well, if she could sleep, that is.

"Hey, honey," Jacob said, smiling, "you didn't sleep too long, Ness."

Nessie smiled at his concern and stretched in a catlike manner.

"Dog!"

Oh, damn.

Jacob looked up to be met with a pair of unfathomably glossy golden eyes and the crown of cornsilk hair that went with it. "Did you wake her up?"

Jacob gave her a lazy smile, "No, ma'am," He feigned politeness, "Blondie, you know I'd never do that."

"Right."

Rosalie reached down and picked up the miracle child. And at that moment, Jacob saw her face light up with that kind of motherly warmth that only she and Bella were able to produce, it seems. Jacob felt his heart lurch at the sight of it - it was so heartbreakingly beautiful.

Her full lips were turned in a smile and Renesmee returned the gesture.

Jacob wanted to reach out and embrace them both, as if they were his family.

Instead, he just stared, the thoughts of being with the statuesque blonde almost too intense to bear. His eyes roamed over her features, the perfection in them almost _too _perfect to be real. The locks of normally loose, flowing blonde hair were pulled back into a low tail at the nape of her neck, exposing the smooth flesh there. Her eyes were soft, longingly looking at the child in her arms.

He was so preoccupied by her appearance that he almost jumped when she addressed him.

"What are you staring at, dog?"

_Everything. _He wanted to say, but instead he said something equally shocking. He didn't know if he would send her into depression by voicing it, or cause his own death, but he said it anyway.

"You would've made a wonderful mother, Blondie."

She couldn't repress her gasp as she heard the words reverberate around her. Jacob gave her his famous "sunny" grin and chuckled. "Didn't expect that, huh?"

Rosalie shook her head and then turned the force of her soft smile on him. One that he imagined she gave only to Emmett.

"Thanks, mutt." But this time she said the insult with a fondness that could be called teasing. "You…" She seemed to be struggling for words, "You have no idea…how much that means…"

Jacob smiled, happy to say something meaningful to her for once, besides the blonde jokes and exchanging jabs daily. "No problem."

"And…" Rosalie continued, her eyes downcast, as if embarrassed that she was even about to say what she was thinking, "You're going to be a good father. When the time comes of course. Wouldn't want Edward killing you." She chuckled at the last part, as did Jacob.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Now, if you wake Nessie up again, I'm going to rip off all that pretty black hair of yours."

"I didn't wake her up!" Jacob protested, but to himself, he thought, _She likes my hair? …oh no, I am not dwelling on that. Pathetic!_

"Anyway," Rosalie smiled. The beauty of it took Jake's breath away. "I'm taking her out on the porch. Of course, you'll join us. You always do."

He noticed that she said the last part without malice, but as if it was an expectation. He smiled, "Yeah, in a bit."

Rosalie nodded and turned to walk away. Jacob's eyes watched her longingly, and he was abruptly glad that Edward and Jasper had decided to go hunting along with Bella and Alice.

He leaned back into the soft cushions of the couch and sighed.

Yes, he was hopeless.

He was thinking of Rosalie and knew she couldn't be his, no matter what. But…he knew that would be okay. Because he had Nessie. Forever.

It still didn't stop the thoughts, the wishes, the hopeful "maybes" that clouded his head.

But that was okay. They would stop in time.

Plus, he didn't really mind thinking of Rose.

Not in the slightest.

* * *

_**End.**_

_Okay, there's my first attempt at a JacobRosalie fanfic. I hope you liked it. I tried to get the point across. As much as I love the JR pairing, JN kept getting in the way and it felt out of character of Jake to disregard Ness completely. So I tried to blend the two as best as I could. Haha, I hope you liked it! Flames will be shot at with a water gun! Beware! Haha. _

_R&R please!_

_Thanks!_


End file.
